


I will find my way back to you (Discontinued)

by Silence_Will_Fall201



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: After that episode I feel like this has to be done, Angst, F/M, Leo Fitz Feels, Leo Fitz-centric, basically role reversal season 3, because all I want from season 6 is this basically, but it's season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_Will_Fall201/pseuds/Silence_Will_Fall201
Summary: THIS WORK HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED AND WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATED---Simmons is as calm as she can be after what happened to Fitz. Since there's another one floating around in space, she's determined to use the Zephyr's new space capabilities to find him.---13 chapters for 13 episodes of Season 6.





	1. Rise and Shine

Simmons sat in the lab on the Zephyr, her hands shaking as she stared at the ring still sitting on her finger. He wouldn't know about it. About anything. About their marriage, about Deke, about what he did to save the world, to save Polly and Mack. He wouldn't know. Simmons let out a small sob as wiped away the tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"Simmons?" Daisy asked as she walked into the lab. "Davis wants to know where we're going."

"Uh...to find Hunter." Simmons responds quickly, her voice wavering. "If we want to know where Fitz is, the best place to start is Hunter."

"Do you know where he is?" Daisy sighed and looked at Simmons sympathetically.

"Last I heard, Bangladesh." Simmons turned to Daisy, her face suddenly void of expression, though her eyes were sad. "Let's start there."

"Okay." Daisy nodded. "Do you want me to-"

"No. That's okay, Daisy. Thank you." Simmons cut her off with a curt nod and a tight smile. Daisy nodded quickly and turned to walk back to the cockpit of the Zephyr.

Once she reached her destination, her eyes wandered to the badge sitting above the entry way.

_In_ _Remembrance of Phillip J. Coulson_

He wasn't dead, but he would be soon. And once he was, well, Daisy didn't want to think about it.

"Where to?" Davis asked Daisy as she sat down in the co-pilot seat.

"Bangladesh." Daisy told him. "It's the best shot we have, apparently."

"Alright, then. Bangladesh, here we come." Davis flicked switches and began to put the Zephyr on a course to Bangladesh.

Daisy stared out the window of the cockpit, the island they dropped Coulson and May on fading from view. It was a new start to S.H.I.E.L.D. Albeit a dysfunctional one, but it was a new start, and Daisy was determined to get at least most of the team back together again. That included Fitz.

 

* * *

 

 

As they touched down in Bangladesh, Simmons ran up to Daisy, a sat-phone in hand.

"I managed to make contact with Bobbi. She and Hunter are going to meet us at the local market." Simmons told Daisy.

"That's...very public." Daisy sighed. She turned to Mack who was getting a duffel bag ready. "So, Director, who goes and who stays?"

"Yo-Yo stays with Deke, Piper and Davis to hold down the fort. The rest of us are going to meet them." Mack said. "Do you really think Hunter will be able to tell us where Fitz is?" He asked Simmons.

"Hunter was there when Fitz was frozen. He must have some idea." Simmons shrugged. "If he doesn't, well then we can try and signal another chronocom."

"Try being the keyword there." Daisy raised an eyebrow. "Let's just see where this lead takes us."

 

* * *

 

 

In the market place, Simmons, Daisy and Mack walked slowly around the area, making sure to look at stalls to not seem suspicious to any possible enemies. They had split up but remained within the same general area as each other, all looking for signs of Bobbi and Hunter. Daisy spotted Bobbi standing at a street corner, sunglasses over her eyes and arms crossed, almost looking like a sentry.

"Guys, I found Bobbi." Daisy said over comms. "Follow me."

The three moved quickly over to Bobbi, who greeted them with a smile.

"Hey," She hugged Mack, then Daisy and then lastly, Simmons. "Come with me, I'll take you to Hunter."

Bobbi led them through the streets, not stopping for anyone or anything. She walked purposefully, always walking straight, never straying from her path. Eventually, she led the three to a small house on the outskirts of the town. Inside the house, Hunter was sitting at the kitchen table, a beer with Bengali writing on the label at his fingertips.

"I take it Fitz got you guys back safely." Hunter stood and engulfed them all in a hug. "Where's the lad, then?"

"That's the thing...we were hoping you might tell us." Simmons said.

"What?" Hunter exchanged a look with Bobbi.

"Fitz got to the future, saved us and helped us get back," Daisy started "But that Fitz died a few days ago."

" _Died_ _?"_ Hunter exclaimed.

"Yeah." Simmons looked to the floor. "We're trying to get him back, the version of him that's still in stasis." She explained quickly "I was hoping you knew where Enoch took him."

"All Enoch told me was that he was going to orbit a plane away from Earth. No specifics." Hunter shrugged. "Look, I might not be able to help as much as I would like, but there is no way I'm going to just sit around and wait for some news. I'm coming back to stay, to find our Fitz and get him back safely." He looked to Bobbi "You with me, Bob?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm with you." She nodded, then looked to Simmons. "Let's get our guy back." She gave her a reassuring smile to which Simmons returned.

 

* * *

 

 

"So we're going up to space...to search for any vessels orbiting planets in our solar system?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, that's exactly what we're doing." Daisy nodded. "That's assuming Fitz is in our solar system." She added in a mutter.

"Morse and Hunter are back for good, then, I assume?"

"I guess so." Daisy smiled slightly. "They may have been disavowed, but most of S.H.I.E.L.D. is on the global watchlist now so there's no real point for them to stay away."

"Fair enough." Davis nodded.

Daisy walked back into the control area of the Zephyr, watching as Deke interacted with Hunter. Deke was asking all sorts of questions while Hunter was trying hard not to pay attention to him.

"This guy's like a puppy. Where'd you find him?" Bobbi asked.

"The future." Daisy responded.

"So you knew these guys way before I did, so what were they like?" Deke asked Hunter in an excited tone, his eyes lighting up.

"Well for starters, Daisy here was called Skye." Hunter finally gave in to Deke's questioning. "Fitz had pretty bad brain damage, Simmons was at HYDRA - at first - May shot me - after I shot her - I didn't really know Yo-Yo very well and quite a lot was different." Hunter waved his hand dismissively. "Daisy, who is this?"

"I'm Deke Shaw." Deke stuck out a hand for Hunter to shake. "I'm FitzSimmons' grandson."

Hunter coughed and stared at him with wide eyes, while Bobbi narrowed her eyes at Deke and gave a pointed look to Simmons.

"He's your grandson?" Bobbi asked

"From the future. He accidentally came back with us, now he's an anomaly in time, which is why he's still here even though Fitz is gone." Simmons explained quickly.

"Hey, are you two together?" Deke asked Hunter, gesturing between him and Bobbi. At Hunter's nod, Deke continued "How did that lemon work out at the beginning? She seems like a bit of a hard one to get through to."

"Lemon?" Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"It's a future thing." Daisy sighed.

"Wait...Mack told me that was a thing here." Deke looked offended as he turned to Daisy, who shrugged.

"Man, you were making a fool of yourself. None of us particularly liked you then." Mack walked into the control room.

Suddenly, the Zephyr jolted and the group turned to the cockpit's window, where the sky was gradually turning dark. They were going into space.

"To infinity and beyond..." Hunter commented, which earned him a smack from Bobbi. "Ow!"

 

* * *

 

 

The lights inside a dark room flickered on as a pod in the middle of the room emitted a soft ticking. Once the ticking stopped, a gasp could be heard from inside the pod. A figured moved out from one of the side rooms and leant over the pod, looking into a window on the top.

"Good morning, Fitz. Rise and Shine." Enoch smiled down at Fitz who looked around the ship from inside the pod. The pod opened and Fitz slowly sat up, Enoch helping him. "While you were asleep I learned something you may not wish to hear." He placed a blanked over Fitz's shoulders. "The future we are in now, is not the same future you were aiming to get to."

"What?" Fitz coughed. 

"It seems the future was saved." Enoch told him. 

"There-" Fitz stood up as quickly as he could, "There's no one left that I know...is there?" He stared out the window of the ship, into an asteroid field.

"I'm afraid not," Enoch stated.

"What's the future like that we're currently in?" Fitz asked, his eyes never leaving the vast void of space.

"Unknown." Enoch's mono-tone voice rung out in Fitz's ears.


	2. Laws of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in time, Fitz tries to find his way around the new Earth he wasn't expecting. Here, he meets a couple of interesting characters who try to help him get home, one of them knowing exactly what to do.

**2091 - Earth**

* * *

 

 

Fitz and Enoch left the safety of their ship once they landed on Earth. It was almost exactly how it had been in 2017, but with a little more of a Blade Runner feel. People were walking on the streets, the cars were both driving and flying, though Fitz suspected those weren't actually cars and more like transportation modules. Besides humans, there were many other species who had taken to Earth, some Kree, some probably Asgardian - Fitz couldn't tell unless they were wearing armour - and others species that Fitz had never knew existed - including talking, bipedal animals, what looked like walking and talking trees, and pink women with purple hair. It seemed that Earth became a hub for all species.

"I seems S.H.I.E.L.D. is still an agency after seventy-four years." Enoch stated, gesturing to a billboard advertising jobs within S.H.I.E.L.D.

"That might actually be the best place to start." Fitz said, a small glimmer of hope in his tone. "They might have something that can send me home."

"Somehow, I doubt that, but you can try." Enoch told him. Fitz nodded and began asking passerby's where S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters were located.

"Oh, the entrance is above Lake Ontario, they built the entrance around the old lighthouse." One woman told him. "Though, there is another entrance in River's End, New York. That one is heavily guarded and not open to the public."

"Thank you." Fitz smiled at her and turned back to Enoch. "Let's get to River's End, I suppose." 

Fitz walked casually over to a car sitting on the side of the road and quickly picked the lock to avoid suspicion. It was one of the oldest cars in the area, and therefore one of the easiest to break into. Once inside, Fitz began to hot-wire it just as Enoch got into the passenger seat.

"This is illegal." Enoch told him.

"Yeah." Fitz grunted as the engine came to life. "But I'm not a citizen here." He began driving away from the small town.

"Wouldn't it be better to take the ship?" Enoch asked. Fitz shook his head.

"It draws too much attention." He said.

"This will take longer." Enoch pointed out.

"Yeah, but it'll help me get a feel for the environment." Fitz sighed.

"Fair enough."

 

* * *

 

**The Lighthouse**

* * *

 

The Lighthouse entrance in River's End was as heavily guarded as the woman told Fitz. Armed security in S.H.I.E.L.D. regulation tactical suits stood watch outside the entrance, which had been fortified with lots of building and security fences. Enoch turned to Fitz.

"How are we going to get inside?" Enoch asked. Fitz took a deep breath.

"I don't know." He told Enoch.

_Yes you do._

Fitz groaned and shook his head.

_It's simple. It's only one life. It'll get you inside the compound._

"Shut up..." Fitz muttered.

_You can't drown me out, Fitz. I'm you_ _._

"You're a monster..." Fitz groaned out.

_Just give it time, Leopold._

"Fitz, are you okay?" Enoch asked. Fitz put his fingers up to his eyes and let out a groan.

"Yep. Perfectly okay here." He said.

"Good. I believe I know how we can get inside." Enoch stated.

"How?" Fitz asked, wanting to get away from the voice in his head.

"They will not believe you if you simply go up and tell them who you are. You must pretend to take me hostage, shoot me, whatever you wish. They will take you into custody." Enoch explained.

"What about you?"

"I will wait for you, if they do not take me in as well." Enoch said.

_Or you could do it with a random citizen. It's more fun that way._

Fitz ignored the voice in his head and agreed with Enoch's plan. Fitz grabbed Enoch from behind and held an ICER to his head. Enoch had also stored some weapons on his ship from S.H.I.E.L.D. just in case things went south. Fitz and Enoch moved into view of the S.H.I.E.L.D. security and Fitz began shouting like a mad man. The agents readied their weapons and yelled at Fitz to put his own weapon down. Fitz complied and dropped the ICER, throwing Enoch safely away from him. He dropped to his knees and put his hands behind his head, giving a small nod to Enoch as he was taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody.

 

* * *

 

**S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ - The Lighthouse**

* * *

 

Fitz sat handcuffed to a table in one of The Lighthouse's interrogation rooms. No one had seen him since he was put into the room, but Fitz always stared at the two-way glass, always as if someone was watching him. Alone with his thoughts for hours, the voice in his head got louder.

_That was fun. Playing the bad guy._

"Shut up..." Fitz growled.

_I mean, it would have been better if you didn't use someone you knew, but that's not the point. The point is, you're getting close to your breaking point._

"And how would you know that?" Fitz snapped. Suddenly, a figure moved to walk in front of Fitz, and he was instantly faced with a reflection. The Doctor. He was there, manifested into a hallucination that Fitz could see. Since the Framework, The Doctor had been a voice in his head. Now he was there.

"Because I'm you, Leopold." The Doctor told him with a smirk. "I know your limits."

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and The Doctor faded away. A woman with olive skin, brown eyes and curly brown hair sat down in front of him.

"We ran you through our databases. Nothing came up. So who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Leopold James Fitz. I was born in 1987. I was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent since I graduated the Academy, and I've been in the field since 2013. I was cryogenically frozen in 2017 in order to take the long way to 2091. This year. I'm from the past." Fitz explained quickly. "Look me up."

The woman narrowed her eyes and began typing onto a tablet she had with her. Moments later, she pulled up a picture, a news clipping from 2013 where Fitz and Simmons were lecturing at the Academy, right before Donnie Gill was frozen.

"That's you?" She asked. Fitz nodded. "How is that possible? You should be dead."

"I should be, but I'm not. Let's just say I pulled a Captain America." Fitz shrugged. "I need to get back to the past."

"Hold on a moment, please." She stood and left the room.

Moments later, she returned, this time with a man. Both the woman and the man sat down across from Fitz.

"You're here." The man said with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Fitz shrugged. The man grinned.

"I have been waiting for this pretty much since birth." He told Fitz. "I'm Deke Shaw."

"Uh...Hi." Fitz responded. The woman stood and left the room after exchanging a nod with Deke.

"Sorry, this must be weird for you." Deke said. "Tess can be a bit judgemental, but she's cool."

"Who are you supposed to be?" Fitz narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm your grandson." Deke blurted. "Don't worry, you make it back. I just have to be here to get you there."

"What?" Fitz coughed, staring at Deke, mouth open and eyes wide. "My...grandson?"

"Yep. Hard reputation to live up to, you know that?" Deke chuckled. "I'm one of the few S.H.I.E.L.D. legacies employed. It's me and the Directors favourite. Agent Coulson." Deke shrugged.

"Wait, Coulson?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah, you know her? I don't see how, she was born way beyond your time."

"She?" Fitz shook his head. "Never-mind, I don't want to know."

"Look, point is, I know how to get you home. Problem is, we need one of our Inhuman contacts who's a bit iffy about helping me." Deke explained.

"But you can help me, yeah?" Fitz leant forward.

"Yeah."

 

* * *

 

**Inhuman Refuge**

* * *

"What is this place?" Fitz asked as he, Deke and Tess were walking through a camp. The camp was filled with people. Some with physical inhuman changes, others without.

"It's the Inhuman Refuge." Tess answered for him. "It was started by Quake as a place where Inhumans with no where else to go could have a place, a family."

"Daisy did this." Fitz muttered, looking around. "So who are we looking for?"

"His name's Flint. That's all he goes by anyway." Deke told him. "He controls rocks."

"Rocks...right." Fitz shook his head. "Okay, so where does he hang out?"

"Over there." Tess pointed to a specific building within the camp. The three made their way over to the building, Tess walking up and knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Came a call from inside.

"Flint, it's Tess." Tess responded. The door was opened quickly to reveal a young man.

"What's he doing here?" Flint motioned to Deke.

"Official S.H.I.E.L.D. business," Deke shrugged. "We need your help."

"Why?"

"I need to get back to the past. Deke says you can help me do that." Fitz spoke up.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Flint raised his eyebrows at Fitz.

"Remember the stories Deke told you about his grandfather coming to our time?" Tess asked.

"What...no way!" Flint exclaimed. "You're like a S.H.I.E.L.D. legend!"

"Yeah, calm down pop rocks." Deke sighed. "So, are you going to help him or not?"

"Sure, why not. I've got nothing better to do." Flint shrugged.

"Oh, before I forget, the guy I supposedly kidnapped and threatened to kill is a friend. Could you send someone to pick him up please?" Fitz asked Tess.

"Fine."


	3. Multiverse Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with a plan to return to his time, Fitz encounters some peculiar scientists and an interesting character in a prisoner.

**The Lighthouse**

* * *

 

Fitz walked quickly into Control, Enoch following him. The two were greeted by a group of people, Deke, Tess, Flint and two others which were both Kree by Fitz's assessment. Tess quickly showed a photo on one of the screens. The photo was of a monolith, the same white one that took the team to the future in the first place.

"Is this in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody?" Fitz asked.

"Unfortunately, no." The male Kree began. "Pardon my rudeness. My name is Kasius. I'm one of the lead scientists here." He gestured to the Kree woman next to him. "And this is Sinara." He introduced.

"Uh...Fitz." Fitz responded. "So, what's the plan then?"

"To get you home, we need a piece of the monolith, and an isochronus cyclotron." Sinara explained.

"And that would...?" Fitz trailed off.

"Well the machine would activate a monolith that Flint would create." Kasius answered.

"There's a catch, isn't there?" Fitz sighed.

"The piece of the monolith is locked away in a secure Confederacy facility." Deke told Fitz.

"What's the Confederacy?" Fitz asked.

"It's an alliance formed by members of different species." Enoch answered quickly.

"There was a huge fight between your people and the Confederacy in 2018. It ended with almost the total disbandment of the Confederacy. They've regrouped since then and reformed their alliance. They're basically our version of HYDRA." Deke shrugged.

"So it'll be hard to get to. Not impossible, though." Fitz stated. "Okay, what's the game plan?"

 

* * *

 

 

Fitz walked with Deke down to the armoury, as they were preparing for their trip to the Confederacy facility. Before they reached the armoury, however, a prisoner escort passed by.

"They don't believe me! There was another time! The Earth shattered!" The prisoner screamed as he was getting dragged away.

"Who was that?" Fitz asked.

"Samuel Voss. He was arrested for murdering my father." Deke stated darkly, "He believes there was another time, multiverse theory and all that."

"He's not wrong." Fitz sighed. "The future I was aiming for was a cataclysmic event. The Earth had broken apart."

"Voss was right?" Deke raised an eyebrow. "He got all this from a delusional old woman and you're telling me that they were both right?"

"Yep." Fitz nodded.

They entered the armoury. Deke immediately began to place several weapons into his duffel bag, a rifle, multiple hand guns, knives and extra ammo if needed. Fitz placed two hand guns into his duffel bag, some ammo and an army grade knife.

"You're going light. This is the Confederacy." Deke pointed out. "And I'd rather not have you die because I really don't want to fade from existence."

"I'm so  _happy_ my grandson is so self-serving." Fitz said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll bring a rifle. Happy?" Fitz asked as he placed the rifle into the duffel bag.

"Better." Deke nodded. "It's just a precaution, you know that right?"

"Of course." Fitz sighed "I've just never been one for action, you know?"

_You don't like to get your hands dirty, that's all._

"Shut up!" Fitz snapped quietly to the voice of The Doctor.

"Are you okay?" Deke asked.

"Yeah, peachy." Fitz grunted. "What about tactical gear?"

"That's in the next room. Bullet proof vests galore in there." Deke sounded almost giddy. "Come on, lets go."

 

* * *

 

**River's End Entrance**

* * *

 

Fitz, Deke and Tess met up outside The Lighthouse entrance in River's End. A large SUV was waiting for them, engine running. All three had changed into tactical gear, slotted their weapons into the correct holsters and covers, and put their comms in. They were ready for a fight.

"It'll be us against The Confederacy. I don't like our odds." Deke admitted. "Considering...we're, you know,  _human_."

"I have a way out if it comes to it." Fitz said quickly.

_I do love that plan._

"Okay, well then I guess we're off then." Tess said, climbing into the SUV. Fitz and Deke followed.

"So why is the piece of the monolith at their facility not S.H.I.E.L.D.'s?" Fitz asked.

"Long story short, the piece is a  _family heirloom_ and they stole it off me during a confrontation." Deke explained quickly.

"So Jemma and I gave it to you, then?" Fitz raised an eyebrow.

"You two gave it to my mom who then gave it to me." Deke responded, his eyes drifting out the window of the SUV. "We're so going to die." He muttered in a groan.

 

* * *

 

**The Confederacy Facility**

* * *

 

The SUV pulled up to the facility and the group exited, weapons drawn. They silently moved around to the back of the facility, where they entered quietly. They made their way to the large storage room, making sure not to draw attention to themselves, dozens of aliens of different species roaming the facility. Once inside the storage room, Deke and Tess let their guards down as they began searching for the monolith piece. Fitz, however, began working on a trap at the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Deke asked.

"It's only a matter of time until they realise we're here, so I'm setting a trap." Fitz stated as he wound a wire into a pulley system based gadget. He then mounted the device onto the side of a shelving unit next to the door and added another to the other side, the wire connected. The wire had a lot of slack on it until Fitz activated the trap with a trigger he held.

"I think I found it!" Tess called.

Deke and Fitz ran over to her. They helped her pull a crate down from one of the top shelves and they opened it, revealing the small piece of the white monolith, it's crate much too big for how small it was. Suddenly, the door to the storage room burst open and three aliens stepped through, weapons at the ready. Deke, Tess and Fitz ran over, their weapons drawn.

"Submit and avoid pain!" one of the aliens growled out.

"Really? That's so cliche." Deke complained. Fitz pulled out his trigger and stopped Deke and Tess from firing.

"Hey, wait." He told the two. Fitz then stared at the aliens with a look of almost satisfaction on his face as he pressed the button on the trigger. Suddenly, the sound of something fast moving through air alerted Deke and Tess as to what had happen. Both unable to look away, they watched as the three alien's heads suddenly detached from their bodies right before the bodies fell to the ground.

"That...your way out was crude, but effective." Deke said, grimacing slightly.

"The rest need to be afraid to follow us." Fitz said quickly as he exited the room, gun drawn. Deke and Tess followed.

_That was satisfying, wasn't it Leopold?_

"No." Fitz muttered.

_Don't lie to yourself, it's not_ _becoming._

"Says the monster." Fitz growled out.

Suddenly, shots were fired and the three ducked instinctively. Deke fired off shots at the alien who had shot at them, missing most but finally nailing the alien in the head. Tess fired at another alien, killing it on the first shot, while Fitz found their way out.

"This way!" He called to them.

Deke and Tess followed Fitz quickly as they all broke into a run. Deke and Tess were firing wildly, covering Fitz as he ran without firing a shot. HIs hands were shaking after killing the three aliens. He didn't think he could fire a shot for a while.

_You're weak, you know that? It's pathetic_

"I am not weak." Fitz grumbled to himself.

They made it back to the SUV and once inside, Deke pressed the accelerator to the floor, the vehicle getting a flying start and quickly travelling away from the facility.

"Tell me we still have it." Deke said once they were clear.

"We have it." Tess smiled as she held up the piece of the monolith.

"Why is it only a piece of the monolith?" Fitz asked.

"The rest was destroyed. This is the last piece." Tess explained.

 

* * *

**The Lighthouse**

* * *

 

"So we have the piece of the monolith, now what?" Fitz asked as he paced around Control.

"Now Sinara and I have been getting to work on the Isochronus Cyclotron. We may need your help, though." Kasius explained. "Once that is finished, you will hopefully be able to go home."

"Hopefully." Fitz sighed. 

"Hey, I know this isn't the right time, but I need to borrow Fitz for a moment." Tess walked into Control. Kasius nodded and left, leaving Fitz and Tess alone.

"What's up?"

"There's an Inhuman - a telepath - that I think would be a good addition to our team, but he's unwilling. I know you've worked with Inhuman's before, and frankly not many of us here have. Would you be able to try to convince him for me?" Tess asked.

"Sure. Is there anything else?" Fitz asked, crossing his arms.

"I need you to find out where he's hiding unregistered Inhuman's." Tess sighed.

"No." Fitz stated firmly. There was no way he was going to get information out of an Inhuman ever again.

"Why not?"

"Because I said no." Fitz narrowed his eyes at her. "Get Deke to get the information. Not me."

"Deke told me you'd be better at it than him." Tess stated.

"Sure, I'd be better at it, doesn't mean I want to do it." Fitz shook his head.

"You know you want to." The Doctor appeared behind Tess. Fitz found himself looking straight into the eyes of his other half. His dark side. His shadow.

"No, I don't." Fitz said through gritted teeth.

"Of course you do. You want to do these things, it feels natural." The Doctor smirked. Fitz recalled what he had said after leaving The Framework.

"No." Fitz stated firmly. "Never again."

"Are you okay?" Tess asked, drawing Fitz's attention away from The Doctor.

"Yeah. I'll go see the Inhuman now..." Fitz began to leave Control.

"His name is Ben!" Tess called after him.

 

* * *

 

 

Fitz entered the interrogation room. Ben was sitting on the opposite side of the table, back straight and expression unwavering. His eyes never left Fitz as Fitz went to sit down in front of him. Within moments, Fitz could feel a slight tugging in his head, almost like the beginnings of a headache, and knew instantly what Ben was doing.

"Stay out of my mind or I'll be forced to put the power dampening cuffs on you." Fitz said quickly, his threat not really sounding like a threat.

"You came from the past. Interesting." Ben smiled slightly. "What would you like to ask me?"

"Something tells me you already know." Fitz rolled his eyes. "S.H.I.E.L.D. would like to offer you a place on our Inhuman Warriors team."

"What's in it for me?" Ben asked

"You'd get to be a hero. I watched the recording of you fighting. You're better than most of the agents here. Your powers make you an asset." Fitz explained.

"What's the pay like?" Ben smirked.

"No clue. I've ben here for like two days." Fitz shrugged.

"Say I want to join S.H.I.E.L.D." He began "Would my family be looked after?"

"Of course." Fitz nodded. Fitz felt the familiar tugging.

"You want to know the locations of the unregistered Inhumans." Ben stated. "I can't tell you and it doesn't look like you're willing to torture me like your boss wants, so how about I save you the trouble and say I don't know where they are."

"Okay...thank you, Ben." Fitz nodded.

Fitz left the room and walked into the observation room.

"Well, he's open to being par of the team, so that's good." Deke stated. "The other information is something we need, but obviously you can't get it for us."

"I don't ever want to torture someone ever again. Especially an Inhuman." Fitz stated with a shake of his head. "Never again."

"It will happen." The Doctor reappeared. "Eventually."

"I know..." Fitz muttered.

 


	4. Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready to begin his return home, Fitz, along with the scientists, Enoch, Tess and Deke, begin constructing the machine. Plans are delayed, however, when the feared Lady Basha comes to Earth with an entourage of intergalactic war lords. Back in 2018, Simmons expresses her frustration on the lack of progress in finding Fitz.

**The Lighthouse**

* * *

 

"What's the news?" Fitz strode into Control.

"We have begun the final stage of the machine." Kasius answered. "We need your help for the rest of it."

Fitz nodded and leant on the railing. He looked up at the blueprints of the machine, he had been studying them for the last five days.

"What can I do?" Fitz asked.

"We have acquired all of the desired pieces and put together the shell. You are to put together the circuitry and make it work." Sinara answered. Fitz narrowed his eyes at the blueprints and nodded.

"Better get to work, then." Fitz stood up quickly.

"Not so fast!" Deke and Tess jogged into the room and stood in front of Fitz, Kasius and Sinara.

"Plans are going to have to wait." Tess sighed.

"Why? What could possibly be more important than getting me home?" Fitz questioned, almost snapping at Tess.

"Lady Basha is on her way to Earth." Deke stated, causing Kasius and Sinara to take in a synchronised breath.

"Who's Lady Basha?" Fitz asked, gesturing wildly.

"My father had dealings with her." Kasius admitted "She is one of he most feared warlords in the galaxy."

"It's not just her that's coming," Tess began, "She's got the worst warlords behind her."

"Like who?" Sinara asked.

"Ponarian and Karaba, amongst others." Deke told the scientists. He then turned to Fitz. "We're going to conduct an operation, and you're not going to like it." He admitted.

"Why?"

"Because this is the reason why we're pulling you away from getting you back home." Deke sighed.

 

* * *

 

**The Lighthouse - 2018**

* * *

 

Simmons let out a frustrated yell as she threw a small device at one of the lab's walls. Her hands flew up to her head as she closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Once calm, she turned back to the scan they had conducted in space. There was no vessel orbiting any of the planets in the same solar system as Earth.

"Dammit!" She cried.

"Hey, this isn't healthy, Simmons." Bobbi came into the lab, her expression sympathetic. "Fitz wouldn't want you like this."

"Except Fitz was like this when I was on Maveth!" She exclaimed, "I can't find a single clue as to where Fitz might be!"

"He felt the same." Bobbi admitted. "Look, when you were on Maveth, Fitz was the only one who never stopped putting himself at risk to get to you. Now you're doing the same for him. The fact that not even death can separate you two for long is a feat in itself. You'll find him. I know it."

"Or he'll find me." Simmons muttered.

"What?" Bobbi creased her eyebrows in confusion.

"If we never find him, he'll wake up in a changed future. He'll try and find a way back." Simmons explained.

"Then we can prepare for that too." Bobbi nodded. "Don't worry, either way he'll get back to us."

"I hope so."

 

* * *

 

**The Lighthouse - 2091**

* * *

 

"You're pulling me out to do an undercover mission?" Fitz asked, his arms crossed and expression less than pleased. He and Deke had separated from the rest of the group to talk it out.

"You, Ben and Enoch." Deke confirmed. "Don't worry, I heard something similar happened in an alternate timeline. You'll be fine."

Fitz let out a string of grumbled curses and shook his head.

"I won't do it." Fitz said firmly. "There's no way you can make me." The door opened and Tess walked into the room crying clothes, boots and a helmet.

"You're the only one that can do it. Basha knows nothing of you." Tess explained. "Whereas she knows almost all of our agents. She sent in a spy a year ago who gave her a list of every agent. She uses the list to know who's who in her ranks."

"Why doesn't she just wipe S.H.I.E.L.D. out if she has everyone's names?" Fitz asked, reluctantly taking the clothes, boots and helmet.

"She doesn't like to get her hands dirty." Deke replied. "That, and she likes having an opponent."

_This'll be fun. Prove to me you're not weak by doing this._

"Fine!" Fitz groaned. "How long is this going to be for?"

"Ideally only a week or so." Deke told him. "If it's any longer than that, I promise we'll pull you out."

"Do I have a cover story or something?" Fitz asked. Tess nodded and handed him a manila folder. Fitz opened it and read his cover bio.

_Boshtok, a marauder. Sounds interesting._

The Doctor was grinning with excitement, Fitz could feel it.

"Now is  _not_ the time." Fitz grunted at the voice.

_It is exactly the right time and you know it._

The Doctor once again appeared behind Tess. 

"This'll show you who you really are. If I can't do it, this mission will." The Doctor smirked. "Just you wait, Leopold."

"Don't call me that!" Fitz exclaimed.

"Uh...are you mentally fit to go on a mission?" Tess asked, concern entering her expression.

"Yes, I'm fine." Fitz waved his hands around dismissively.

"If there's something wrong, please tell me." Deke said. "Okay?"

"Okay." Fitz nodded.

 

* * *

 

**Basha's Compound**

* * *

 

Fitz straightened the leather jacket Tess got him to wear and placed the helmet over his head. Enoch stood t0 his right. Enoch's cover was to be Fitz's - or rather, Boshok's - advisor and right hand, while Ben stood to his left, playing the part of on of Fitz's men. Basha was apparently on Earth to obtain more Inhuman's. Deke figured that since Inhumans were her goal, having Ben tag along with Fitz might get them in her good books. Their mission was to gather intel on all of the warlords Basha brought with her and those that were arriving.

At the entrance to Basha's compound, Fitz, Enoch and Ben were stopped by a guard, who let them through once Ben had played with his mind. They entered the compound and were faced with a 'party' of sorts, full of warlords and their best men. Fitz removed his helmet and tucked it under one arm.

_Such clothing isn't necessary for an_ _engagement like this._

The Doctor was seemingly disgusted with the atmosphere of the party.

"Well it is the future." Fitz reminded his inner voice, whispering to himself.

"I don't believe I'm familiar with you...?" Lady Basha approached them, her expression seemingly excited to meet them, but Fitz saw through her mask. She was bored.

_This is my territory and you know it._

Fitz took a deep breath. While he refused to let The Doctor out, he would draw on the Framework to help with his cover.

"We haven't met, my name is Boshtok." Fitz introduced. "It's an honour to be here, Lady Basha." She smiled.

"And what is it that you do?" She asked him.

"My official title - of sorts - is marauder." Fitz told her. "These are some of my men, Enoch," He motioned to the chronocom "My right hand, and Ben," He then placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. "One of my men who also happens to be Inhuman." Immediately the intrigue in Basha's eyes grew and her eyes moved quickly to Ben.

"You do understand my business, don't you, Boshtok?" Basha asked.

"Indeed." Fitz nodded. "That's why I brought him here." Ben sighed and played along.

"Well then, allow me to introduce an Inhuman of my own." She pulled aside a young girl, no older than twenty. "This is Abby." Abby sent them a tight smile, her hands shaking. "Will you stay for my exhibition? A good friend of mine had a thing for exhibitions. I'm afraid that passion rubbed off on me." She smiled.

"Of course." Fitz nodded.

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed, her false bravado of dramatic and excitable host going over the top of Fitz's behalf. "Might I ask your wealth?"

Deke and Tess had set Fitz up with nearly five million units.

"Millions." Fitz told her confidently. "Millions."

 

* * *

 

 

Dozens of warlords filled the room, all of which with at least two men with them and an Inhuman. It was a show after all, there needed to be something to entertain. Before the show started, the Inhumans stood, lined up against a wall for all the attendees to see. Fitz took note of all of them. Each Inhuman had an identification card holographically floating in front of them, explaining their age, name, powers and so on. Ben was on the line, as it was his job to be Fitz's contribution to the exhibition.

 

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my exhibition. The exhibition today is only one of many in the near future. During the course of the week, I aim to acquire many other Inhuman's from amongst Earth's population. Today's exhibition is about showing off what you have. To make it entertaining, it's a fight to the death." Basha explained to the group of people amongst the crowd. "Let us move to the exhibition room to watch the first event." The crowd moved to an overhang that saw above an arena. The Exhibition was about to begin. "Firstly, we have Abby, my Inhuman, versing one of my good friend's Kree warriors."

Fitz took a deep breath as he began to watch the exhibition.

 

* * *

 

**The Lighthouse - 2018**

* * *

 

Hunter listened intently as Daisy recounted everything that had happened since Fitz got to the future. His mouth hung open during most of it, not believing half of what was said. Then, Daisy got to the part about Fitz's physic split.

"Turns out it was Fitz." Daisy began, "He had basically a bad case of multiple personality disorder, where The Doctor took control. He pulled the inhibitor out of my head, after Simmons pulled him out of the daze, and then turned himself in." Daisy finished and took in Hunter's expression. He was grimacing.

"Yikes. Seems that Fitzy went through quite a bit." Hunter sighed. "You lot are going to help the new Fitz once we find him, yeah?"

"Most definitely. Now that we know what to expect." Daisy nodded.

Simmons and Bobbi entered the room, Simmons seeming frustrated and angry.

"Hey, how's it going?" Hunter asked the women. Bobbi shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Daisy walked up to Simmons and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think we can't find Fitz." Simmons told them, a tear making its way down her face. "I think...I think he'll find us."

 

* * *

 

**Basha's Compound - 2091**

* * *

 

Fitz watched, his expression blank as he witnessed Abby's hand go straight through the chest of the Kree she was fighting and pull out his heart. The other attendees had mixed reaction, some grimaced and others had the same expression as Fitz. Enoch sat to Fitz's right, his face also blank, though Fitz couldn't expect anything different from an alien machine anthropologist. Fitz's vision suddenly turned dark, his eyes playing tricks on him as if the lights were flickering. When he could see again, The Doctor stood in front of him, smirk on his face.

"I have a solution for this mission." The Doctor said to Fitz. "It's simple."

"It never is with you, get out of my bloody head!" Fitz screamed at his double.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Leopold." The Doctor moved closer to him. "After all, you and I are the same, aren't we?" The Doctor went to touch Fitz's arm, but Fitz swatted him away.

"I am nothing like you!" Fitz exclaimed.

"We'll see." The Doctor smiled, a genuine smile. Fitz was suddenly unable to trust himself and his own mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Basha's kinda acting like Kasius was. That's intentional.


	5. Mind Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now well and truly into the mission, Fitz is trying to battle his inner darkness, right when he gets extracted by S.H.I.E.L.D. Later, in 2018, a newcomer arrives in The Lighthouse.

**Basha's Compound - 2091**

* * *

 

Fitz watched Ben defeat his opponent, a warrior slave from Xandar, and then moved out to the room where they first started the exhibition, the lounge. Fitz followed Basha, with Enoch trailing behind. They walked out and, along with every other warlord in the room, formed a semi-circle around Basha who stood in front of the Inhumans. Basha grinned, her features lighting up in a way one could only describe as evil.

"Now that our exhibition has come to it's completion, are there any offers to buy and sell?" Basha asked.

"Ten million units for the Marauder's pet!" One of the guests yelled. Basha looked to Fitz.

"Marauder? Do you accept the offer?" She asked him. Put on the spot, Fitz's heart began to race. Until it didn't.

"He's worth at least forty, don't you think? He did, after all kill the Xandarian." Fitz felt himself say, though he didn't realise it was him. Meaning, The Doctor had taken over. Fitz yelled at himself in his mind, banging his fists on the barrier separating The Doctor in the driver's seat, and Fitz himself as a passenger. "He was the best fighter, second only to the honourable Lady Basha's own Inhuman." The party guest grumbled in reply and complied with forty million units. "Unfortunately, you've made your offer."

"What are you doing? You're going to kill someone!" Fitz yelled at The Doctor within his mind.

_I won't unless you want to. That's the thing about me, I'm you. Everything I want is what you want in some part of your mind._

"Are there any other offers?" Basha looked throughout the crowd, and almost immediately there were shots around the room.

"I suggest you make an offer for an Inhuman," Enoch told Fitz. "It would look suspicious to do otherwise." Fitz nodded.

"Fifteen million units for Karaba's Inhuman!" Fitz shouted. The offer was denied to Fitz's relief.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, during the first Inhuman demonstration where they used Inhuman's that were brought in from the outside, Fitz felt nervous, the gun he was given before he left in his jacket pocket, feeling heavier as every moment went on. It was only a precaution, but he couldn't help but feeling as though something bad would happen, and he didn't want to know what that was. Basha sat next to Fitz, watching intently as the newest Inhuman fought and failed, only to get killed by their opponent.

"So, what brought you here, Marauder?" Basha asked him.

"I've always had the interest in powered people. To my family, either they were to become soldiers, or they were to die." Fitz told her, playing on his Framework experiences. "What was it that made you hold this exhibition?"

"A I told you earlier, my old friend used to do these sorts of displays yearly. I decided to take on his work and create my own, trying to become the sort of host he was, though I do often dine on my own while I let my guests get to know each other." Basha told him. "It's entertainment, Marauder."

"Indeed it is." Fitz nodded. there was a small beeping noise and Fitz took out his phone. I had been rigged by Deke and Tess to signal him when he was to be extracted. Basha looked over, interested, but her eyes widened when she realised who Fitz was. "Sorry, but I have to go." Fitz said, taking out his gun.

Basha stood up abruptly, but that was when Fitz started shooting, Enoch getting the idea and doing the same. He tried to shoot non-lethal areas, as he didn't want to kill anyone, but when he did, he rationalised it. They were bad people. That's when spots clouded his vision once again. Within seconds, Fitz felt his vision go completely dark. He blacked out.

 

* * *

 

**The Lighthouse**

* * *

 

Fitz woke up to a steady beeping noise. A sterile smell invaded his senses and when he opened his eyes, they were assaulted by bright lights. He was in a med-bay likely the one at the Lighthouse. He sat up to see Deke staring at him with a torrid expression.

"What happened?" Fitz asked.

"That other side of you is a real son of a bitch." Deke said. Fitz's eyes widened and he jolted upright, causing him to groan in pain. "You were shot, but we stitched you up."

"What do you mean,  _other side of me_? Did I hurt anyone?" Fitz asked, worry entering his tone. Deke nodded.

"Quite a few. Enoch was with you, he informed me of a 'physic split'. Some other personality came to the forefront." Deke sat down on the foot of Fitz's bed. "It took a bit to calm you-him, down, but we managed to do it."

"Wh-what did he do?" Fitz asked, rubbing his temple.

"Well, you got the extraction notification, then started shooting. Enoch said that after he took over, people started dying. Including Basha." Deke sighed. "Look, I'm not saying what happened to you was good, but it did make it so S.H.I.E.L.D. has a few less enemies to worry about." He rubbed his forehead and groaned. "This, unfortunately, also means that we're going to have to postpone your return just a bit longer."

"Dammit!" Fitz exclaimed angrily. "I'm fine, let me go home!"

"I'm afraid we can't." Sinara entered the room and began to adjust a saline drip attached to Fitz. "You are not medically fit to take a trip across time."

"And you would know..." Fitz grumbled.

"I do. S.H.I.E.L.D. has been experimenting with time travel since Deke arrived to tell us we eventually needed to get you back home." Sinara explained quickly.

"I just want to get back to Jemma!" Fitz groaned and slumped back in his bed.

"I know. You will." Deke told him. "You will."

 

* * *

 

**Two Weeks Later - The Lighthouse**

* * *

 

Fitz gathered what was left of his gear from Enoch's ship. He packed it all into a duffel bag, packing the stuff he had acquired from his time in The Future as well. Once packed, Fitz made his way to the room they had set up the monolith and Flint. The machine that Fitz, Kasius and Sinara had built sat in he next room over. Enoch would power the machine, while Flint would get Fitz home through the monolith. Fitz made his way into the monolith room where Deke and Tess were waiting with Flint, Kasius and Sinara.

"They need to do some additional tests, but you should be good to go." Deke told him, bringing him into a hug. "It was nice knowing you, Grandpa." Fitz, although awkwardly complying with the hug, returned it.

"You too, Deke."

Once Kasius and Sinara had finished their tests, the two scientists, Deke and Tess, left the room. Flint turned to Fitz with a smile on his face.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Take me home." Fitz nodded.

Flint put his arms up and began floating, the monolith beginning to turn to liquid before their eyes. A bright light erupted from the monolith itself and quickly engulfed Fitz.

 

* * *

 

**The** **Lighthouse - 2018**

* * *

 

Fitz groaned once the light stopped. He bent down so his hands were resting on his knees, nausea erupting in his stomach. Once he recovered, he took a look around, the room in the Lighthouse looking almost the exact same, a little dirtier maybe. An alarm blared, red flashing lights flooding the room as the door to it opened, people flooding the interior. Fitz put his hands up in surrender, but lowered them when the person at the front of the group lowered her weapon.

"Fitz?" Jemma Simmons asked, confusion in her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an abrupt end to this chapter but I needed Fitz back in 2018.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically how I want season 6 to be, obviously can't be without suffering because what kind of FitzSimmons story would it be without it?
> 
> But it'll take a bit to get Fitz back to the team.


End file.
